


Slaves of the orc 2

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This stories are a play off(or spin off) of "The pets of the pale orc" by viridisserpens</p><p>Beorn and Thorin are Azog's pets and struggle to stay in his favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaves of the orc 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Arkena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The pets of the pale orc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167534) by [Lady_Arkena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkena/pseuds/Lady_Arkena). 



> I recommend reading The pets of the pale orc by viridisserpens to understand some of the details a little better as I'm working off some of her established settings. They are different as we wrote our chapters at the same time and the plot changed slightly XD. Ohwell Viridi I'm still making u porn off it.
> 
> Chapters will be inconsistent or smut chapter based off Viridi's work so if you don't understand just go read hers XD

Today Azog planned to take Thorin out of his chamber.  The bear-man had already walked down the old dwarven halls and it was nothing new to him.  For Thorin it was another matter.  He had lost track of the days and no clue to how many weeks or even months he’d spent confined to his masters ransacked room. 

Of course Azog wouldn’t allow them to walk and act like anything other than his pets.  A chain was equipped to their collars and bound them together.  The orc cared not to hold onto a leash because he knew they wouldn’t dare disobey. 

They crawled infront of their master so he could smirk over their exposed arse’s.  Thorin happily glanced around at the lost architecture and sculptures that his people had to abandon long ago.  So different from today’s designs but Thorin would never see those again anyway.  He crawled up to statues, catching himself on the chain bound to Beorn. 

“Come now little one.”

Thorin pouted as the bear-man continued to crawl, pulling him along.  The dwarf king was too happy for his own good and playfully pushed against Beorn.  He barely moved the shape shifter but Beorn still retaliated.  He elbowed Thorin, causing the dwarf to stumble away.  Thorin returned and the two playfully pushed each other around.

Azog chuckled and gave them a firm spank with a scrape from his nails.  They yelped and stifled a giggle before continuing walking to their master’s throne.  It wasn’t in a room per say as Moria was vast with pillars everywhere you looked.  Azog took his seat with his pets kneeling infront of him.

“Entertain me.”

Thorin blushed as he noticed orcs crawling down from the ceiling.  He had not noticed a single one on the way there but now he realized he was exposed to them.  Slowly Thorin crawled under the bear-man to hide from the prying eyes.  Beorn pulled the dwarf king out and laid him on his back.

“Don’t worry little one, I will lead.”

A trembling whimper left Thorin’s lips as his cock was surrounded by Beorn’s wet heat.  His cock was so small compared to the shape shifter’s body that Beorn used little effort to suck on the dwarf’s cock.  Thorin squirmed underneath him and groaned when a large hand rubbed through his chest hair. 

The orcs that gathered groaned and palmed their hardened cocks.  Thorin caught sight of it and shied away, closing his eyes.  Azog groaned deeply from his embarrassed pet’s actions.  The dwarf heard his master’s sounds over the grunting orcs and looked to his sinister master.

“On your knees dwarf, look at them.”

Beorn responded before Thorin had a chance and flipped the dwarf king onto his fours.  He grabbed onto the dwarf’s hips and raised him a bit so his tongue could reach Thorin’s tight muscle.  The dwarf king whimpered to himself, feeling his feet lifting off the ground.  Only his hands kept his upper body propped up for the orcs to watch him.

The sight of the trembling dwarf, moaning infront of them, made the orcs stroke their dark cocks harder.  They knew not to touch them without permission, otherwise Azog would kill them instantly.  This was a mere display of his power over both his orcs and his pets.  Entertainment for himself while the rest were lucky to watch.

“What do you think dwarf, should I let them touch you?”

Azog chuckled maliciously and Beorn shuddered in memory of Bolg.  He finally gained his master’s favor and despite knowing what was going to happen next, he could not betray Azog again.  His torturous experience with the other orcs had taught him to be thankful for his current master.  Azog was vicious and cruel but there were moments of compassion that were well desired. 

Both Thorin and Beorn’s lives were bound to this place forever.  With Azog as their master and as long as they stayed in his favor, they would be taken care of.  Food, water, even the comfortable furs that Azog claimed them on was much better than dying from cold or starvation.  If it were any other orc they would have been raped to death but Azog always treated them ‘kindly’ when they behaved.  He was still an orc though.

The bear-man brought Thorin to stand on his knees and used the tip of his thumb and index finger to carefully stroke the dwarf’s small cock.  Thorin’s face reddened as his knees were spread and Beorn’s palm gently slipped between his thighs.  He was raised, sitting on the bear’s hand while grasping the other on his shaft for support. 

Beorn was strong enough to hold the dwarf slightly away from his body for the other orcs to see.  The large hand Thorin held onto moved and gripped his hair tightly, forcing Thorin to sit well balanced on the bear’s hand.  The dwarf king had nothing to hold onto so he reached up for the wrist behind his head, exposing his hairy chest to the orcs. 

Azog groaned as he watched Thorin fidget and licked his teeth.

“Give him to them bear.”

The shape shifter nodded to his master and brought Thorin closer to the orcs growling and snarling for a taste.  Beorn leaned down and whispered to his friend before approaching the first crowd of orcs.

“Bear with this…  Or you will face the same cruelty I was dealt…”

Thorin nodded and grit his teeth as the first disgusting orc’s tongue slimed over his nipple.  The others closed in and licked hungrily at other parts of his body.  Thorin knew it was more than just sexual to them.  They wanted to eat him for dinner.

_I hope Azog does not feed us to them one day…_

The dwarf shuddered as he was passed around.  It wasn’t long before sharp bites to his body made him hiss quietly from the pain.  There was one orc in particular that Beorn kept his eyes on.  He knew this orc well and whispered to Thorin again.

“I’m sorry little one…”

“For what?”

Thorin didn’t understand but when he spotted the orc he prepared for the worst.  Sickening teeth, still dirty from the orc’s previous meal, bit the dwarf’s foreskin.  Tears built up in the dwarf’s eyes as he tried not to cry out.  Blood streamed down his now soften shaft and for the moment the torture was over.  But it didn’t last long as the blood drew other orcs attention and they focused their tongues and teeth on the dwarf’s cock. 

Tears streamed down the dwarf’s cheeks but he still kept himself mildly quiet.  Beorn returned Thorin to their master who sat with a pleased look on his face.  His dwarf trembled in his lap and Azog also took pleasure in toying with the dwarf’s damaged shaft. 

“What do you say dwarf?”

Thorin looked up with pained eyes and forced himself to speak.

“Please give me more master…”

He didn’t want it, but that was what Azog had trained him to say.  The pale orc grinned and licked his pet’s mouth while his hand stopped assaulting Thorin’s cock.  He began to finger the dwarf’s hole, still wet from his bear’s tongue. 

Thorin tried to relax as his body was used, at least his shaft was left unattended for the moment.  Beorn kneeled infront of Azog, waiting for his next command.  Azog summoned his orcs to fetch something and continued to tease his dwarf.

“My bear has taught you well but you have yet to see what I will desire from you later.”

A large phallic carved stone was brought into the circle of orcs.  Thorin shuddered at the sight.  It was enormous!  Almost as tall as him with a diameter that would surely destroy his body.  Azog stroked his pets head and chuckled.

“That is not for you.”

Beorn had moved in closer when Azog yanked on the chain and began to suck his master’s cock.  He froze when Thorin’s bleeding shaft was presented to him.  The bear-man gave the dwarf an apologetic look before his tongue lapped up the blood.  Thorin hissed and squirmed in his master’s hold, trying to control the pain.

Fingers continued to rub against the dwarf’s prostate and Beorn attempted to give Thorin as much pleasure as he could.  He avoided the puncture wounds once the blood was gone and licked around the dwarf’s base.  Thorin groaned in pain and slight pleasure.  It burned as his shaft hardened again but the stimulation from his master and friend kept it from shrinking. 

“Go bear.”

Azog commanded as he removed the chain and kicked Beorn away.  The bear-man stood infront of the phallic object facing his master.

“Will you permit me to use anything master?”

The pale orc groaned deeply, delving his fingers deeper into the dwarf’s body. 

“Whatever exists in this circle you can use bear.”

Beorn bowed his thanks and Thorin watched him crawl to each orc, sucking them until cum filled his mouth.  He didn’t swallow, only kept it as another orc spilled into his mouth.  A few orcs took a chance and raped him while he sucked.  They tore him a bit but only gave him slight discomfort.  The abuse he endured until this day left his hole fairly stretched open.  It would take more than one orc to really cause him a great deal of pain now unless Azog took him. 

When he collected enough cum he crawled back to the stone and let it spill out on it.  He spread it with his hand and hid a smile to himself.  Thankful that Azog even allowed him to use lubrication this time.  Thanks to Thorin’s efforts, the bear was forgiven finally and he was able to see mercy again. 

_Thank you my friend…_

Azog held Thorin pinned to his chest and moved his fingers in time with his bear so the dwarf could feel it too.  Beorn wiggled his hips as he positioned his slightly bleeding muscle at the tip.  He was not afraid of the size as he found out long ago how much his body could take before it broke.  It was a hard lesson back then, but now at least he was in control of it.

Thorin watched in amazement as the enormous stone disappeared into the beast’s body.  Beorn groaned deeply as he sat down, watching Thorin moan from Azog’s fingers mimicking the bear.  Beorn’s hole was stretched impossibly wide around the girth of the phallic stone.  It caused him pain but the sight of Thorin enjoying their master’s fingers gave him relief. 

Beorn bounced on the stone, slow at first then quickly until Thorin was crying out his pleasure.  Jealously overtook him as Azog sat Thorin on his cock and bounced the dwarf like a toy.  The shape shifter groaned wanting to feel his master inside him again and continued to ride the toy harder.  Beorn leaned back on his knuckles with his massive cock bouncing precum onto the floor. 

“Leave us.”

Azog roared to his orcs and they quickly evacuated the area.  He walked up, bouncing Thorin on his cock with every step before removing his little pet.  Beorn stopped moving and watched with hot arousal as Thorin was removed and his gaping hole was pushed onto the bear-man’s tip.  He leaned forward to hold Thorin against his stomach while their master seated him.

Thorin threw back his head as his body was stretched beyond his imagination.  Burning with desire as it was the first time Beorn’s cock entered his body.  He whimpered a moan, remembering how the shape shifter’s shaft flopped onto his stomach during their playtime.  The length of it almost reached his collarbone and even though he was dangerous stuffed, still Thorin wanted to feel more inside him.

His wish was granted when Azog’s cock pushed into his bearded mouth.  Beorn continued to ride, bouncing Thorin off his cock with their master pumping into the dwarf’s mouth.  Azog leaned down and snarled as he smelled the bear-man’s head.  Rubbing and licking it lustfully.  Their master was overwhelmed with lust for them.

Beorn groaned and gave up his neck for his master to bite as he pleased.  He smiled at every touch and almost forgot about the dwarf slowly suffocating between their bodies.  Azog snarled while he favored his bear for the moment.  Thorin’s gagging eventually drew their attention and Azog smirked.

“Lay down bear and take him with you.”

Nothing could cover up the smile on Beorn’s face as he removed himself and laid on his back with Thorin on his stomach. 

“Turn around dwarf and suck him.”

Thorin moaned, breathing heavily and licked the massive cock’s tip.  It was too large to fit in his mouth but he managed to seal his lips around it and suck.  Beorn groaned but focused his attention on his master who raised his knees and entered him quickly. 

The bear-man rolled his head in relief and happiness to finally feel Azog’s cock pleasuring him.  Not burning or used as a weapon this time for punishment.  Azog growled knowing he probably should have taken his bear before the toy as his pet was stretched and unable to give his cock any pressure.  However the sight of the dwarf laying on his bear’s stomach, sucking greedily on Beorn’s cock made Azog lust content. 

Beorn noticed Azog’s lack of stimulation and proceeded to grab Thorin’s hips and curl the dwarf’s body in waving motions.  Their master grinned at the erotic sight and plowed into his bear.  The warmth of the shape shifter’s wet entrance still gave the orc some pleasure.

The three of them groaned and moaned as sweat dripped off their heated bodies.  Azog let out another growl and with one motion, bent his bear’s knees over Beorn’s shoulders.  Thorin toppled backward and their heads collided.  They groaned for a moment until they looked up and saw Beorn’s cock hanging above their heads.

Azog continued to thrust into his bear and Beorn grabbed Thorin and brought his head close.  Their lips pressed together and tongues slid around each other’s.  The shape shifter groaned until his body couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Master, will you let me cum?”

“Yes bear, you know what I want.”

Beorn smiled and tilted Thorin’s head slightly.  Mouths still touching and open as Beorn’s cum spilled out over their faces.  Their tongues lapped over each other’s, fighting for the bear’s liquids.  Azog growled and withdrew his cock to add his own cum to their meal. 

When they realized their master was finishing on them they fought over it, licking each other’s faces desperately.  Azog licked his teeth at the sight of his writhing pets and grinned when they finally stopped to look at them.  Sated faces, panting, and moaning for more.  Thorin was content to not have finished and Beorn was lost in bliss to be in his master’s favor again. 

“Return to my room.”

Azog walked off, leaving his moaning pets to stagger back to their bedroom.  Thorin and Beorn had been stretched so much they could barely crawl.  It was an oddly good feeling though.

“Is this what it’s like?”

“What do you mean?”

Beorn looked at the smiling dwarf curiously.  Thorin chuckled with his cheeks still red and hot.

“Is this how he used to treat you?”

“Indeed…”

The bear-man smiled warmly as they reached the door.  Both painfully crawled onto the bed of furs and curled into each other with their gaping holes trying to recover. 

“Our master is the only one you want to have.”

Thorin remembered how the other orcs treated them.

“I understand…  Those orcs are nothing compared to him.  He loves us does he not?”

“Azog does not love us.  He does not know what love is but that does not mean we cannot love him.”

“What do you mean?  He keeps us to himself for the most part?  Is that not love?”

Beorn stroked Thorin’s hair and held him close.  He wondered if his betrayal defined what love meant to him.

“No little one.  He keeps us because he enjoys us.  But when he gets bored we will be nothing to him.”

Thorin shuddered remembering how the other orcs wanted to eat him.

“Then we must keep him from being bored.”

Beorn smiled and stroked Thorin’s back.

“That would be wise…”

Azog returned with chains, leather, and more phallic toys.  He smirked to his worn out pets watching his every movement.  The orc tossed his bear the objects he brought and Beorn quickly looked them over.

“Put it together bear.  I am not finished with either of you yet.”

The objects were simple enough to understand.  Beorn made a harness for Thorin’s waist that connected to his own with a chain attached.  Another strap went around the dwarf’s ankles and tied to Beorn’s waist belt.  Thorin was forced to sit on his knees with the bear-man’s cock stiffening between his thighs. 

As they faced Azog, Beorn held onto Thorin while he moved the toy under his own hips.  Sinking onto it, he brought Thorin onto his cock once more.  The dwarf groaned in delight but trembled when his wrists were cuffed to Beorn’s collar.  His upper body stretched out and on display for their master. There were only a few straps and chains left and Beorn attempted to chain his wrists but failed. 

“Where would you prefer my hands master?”

Azog walked behind Beorn, binding his bear’s wrists and ankles together.  Their master sat on the furs with them, resting against the wall.

“Work yourselves until you pass out.”

His pets groaned lovingly and Beorn took charge rocking against the toy.  Thorin followed using what little leverage he could and rode the bear’s cock.  Azog grinned and Beorn leaned back, pulling Thorin with him.  Both Azog and Thorin groaned as they watched the shape shifter’s shaft poke up from the dwarf’s stomach. 

Thorin bite his lip and rolled his body against the large cock until it disappeared past his rib cage.  Azog chuckled darkly.

“Your body can take more than…”

A whimper left Thorin’s lips as he looked to his master with lust filled eyes.  Azog pushed them onto their sides until Beorn laid on his back again.  The toy was still inside and Thorin writhed on the bear’s chest from the movement.

“I will have you both this time.”

Azog’s fingers wiggled their way into Thorin’s body along with Beorn’s cock.  The orc’s shaft lined up against the shape shifter’s entrance and pushed in against it.  His pets cried out in pleasure as he worked them both.  Their bodies arched due to their bound wrists and Azog couldn’t resist biting their nipples.

“Yes master, thank you!”

They both cried out in pleasure and when Thorin was stretched a bit further Azog began a new rhythm.  He entered the dwarf quickly, relishing in the sharp yelp he caused.  Thorin almost blanked out from the sudden entry but his master’s cock quickly left his body.  Beorn let out a deep groan when he was re-entered just as fast.

Azog switched between them as he rocked his hips.  The sudden shock of re-entry made them cry out and beg for more each time.

“Master please thak me!” (mine me)

“No master please take me instead.”

Thorin and Beorn struggled for Azog’s attention and their master enjoyed favoring one more than the other.  At times he would thrust into Beorn madly or tease Thorin with slow pumps.  He loved their begging, writhing bodies.  The two playthings he wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of.

 


End file.
